dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Chronicles Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Decoys | Synopsis2 = Jim Gordon has been promoted to lieutenant after only a few weeks in Gotham, but his promotion comes with a new partner: Lieutenant Paul Pendergast, who everyone knows only got his promotion because his uncle is the DA. The two are assigned to transport Sergio D'Gioia, a mafioso who turned state's evidence, to the courthouse where he'll testify. They are driving through the Grove when their van is ambushed by shooting gangsters, and Gordon crashes the van, forcing him and Pendergast to leave the car and return fire. Neiland arrives as backup, but the gangsters throw a grenade under his car and it blows up. The surviving officers take shelter in a building with D'Gioia and a female bystander. The officers make a break for the elevator as the gangsters continue shooting at them. The GCPD make it to the roof where the gangsters are waiting for them. Pendergast falls to pieces, but the bystander opens up her briefcase and pulls out two guns, which she uses to help Gordon fight off the five ambushers. The bystander embraces D'Gioia, who calls her honey and compliments her work, and she tells him that he taught her everything she knows. The two escape in a helicopter as the woman calls out that Gordon deserves a better partner. Pendergast tries to pin the blame for their escape on Gordon, but Gordon mocks him for depending on his uncle while thinking, "Unlike Chicago, Gotham forgives--mark my words." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Lieutenant Paul Pendergast ** Neiland ** Officer Kling ** Rice Antagonists: * Sergio D'Gioia Other Characters: * Locations: * Gotham City ** The Grove *** L.I. Peretti Tobacconist * Chicago Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Of Mice and Men | Synopsis3 = Alfred Pennyworth tries to tender his resignation after a week working at Wayne Manor, but when Bruce Wayne returns from school with a black eye and Thomas Wayne sends him to bed without dinner, Alfred is moved to bring him something to eat and a Zorro comic book that Bruce (whose parents disapprove of comics) accidentally left in the library. Bruce asks Alfred whether big things always beat little things, and Alfred tells him by using their minds, humans can not only decide between right and wrong but also by deciding what they want and using their minds to achieve it. The next day, Bruce packs a jar of molasses in his backpack, telling Alfred that it's for a school project. At school, Bruce sees a bigger boy named Konik bullying his classmate Harry. Bruce confronts him and punches him before he takes off running. He leads Konik into a trap, and the molasses falls on his head, causing the other students to laugh at him. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce tells Alfred the story of his triumph before asking Alfred to stay on as butler. Before he can answer, Martha comes in with the Zorro comic and asks Bruce what it was doing in his room. Alfred claims the comic is his and rescinds his resignation as Bruce grins. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Konik Other Characters: * Jarvis Pennyworth * Harry Locations: * Wayne Manor * England Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Year One